Heartbreaker
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Noah Puckerman was a heartbreaker so she had to end things with him. Inspired by "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar.


_Author's Note: I was listening to "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar the other day (well, actually, I've been listening to it every day) and thought it would be the perfect song for these two. This is pretty short but I had to write it. Can you guess who the "she" is?_

**_Heartbreaker_**

Noah Puckerman was a heartbreaker.

A heartbreaker…dream maker…love taker… Yet, still, she was choosing to mess around him, not heeding Pat Benatar's timely advice. Despite the warning bells that went off in her head every time he approached, that eternal sneer on her face, she couldn't tear herself away from the game that they played.

In front of others, they acted as if they still hated each other's guts (which, in all honesty, they probably did...maybe) but behind closed doors, he whispered sweet nothings into her ears and pressed his lips to hers. Except that he didn't actually whisper anything sweet in her ear. He never talked at all, really.

After two months of a non-relationship relationship she was ready to end things. Because attachment was starting to grow (no matter how many times she denied that it wasn't) and she wanted her heart to stay intact.

Nervously waiting for him, in their usual meeting spot of the janitor's closet, she wrung her hands until he finally showed up.

Grunting, he gathered her in his arms, causing her pulse to quicken.

"Puck, Puck." At the sound of his name, he moved his mouth towards hers but before he could actually touch his lips to hers, she pulled back, warding off any further attempts. "I can't do this anymore."

"Wha… Why not?"

She could tell he was angry but she needed to stick with her convictions. "You're a heartbreaker Noah Puckerman. You don't care about the girls you get involved with. You don't care about me!" Bottom lip trembling, she crossed her arms over her chest, wishing that his face would reveal more of what he might be thinking. "I know that this is nothing so I'm ending it now."

Frustrated, one hand shot out to grab her wrist. "You knew that this is all it would be when you started this thing with me," he accused her, eyes glowing in anger.

Wrenching herself free, she turned toward the door, hand on the knob. Before she could turn it and leave, she said, over her shoulder, "That was before I… Before I felt…" Holding in a sob at the almost disclosed truth, she whispered, "You never even say my name." As the tears gathered, she fled, leaving him behind.

Later that night, after all her tears had dried, she lay on her bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars that she had stuck up there long ago. Watching them made her feel better, especially with the lights out, allowing the plastic stars to shine their brightest.

What was it about Puck that had drawn her to him? They were nothing alike, they didn't get along (because Puck couldn't get along with anyone, not even Finn, really), he made her so mad… But she liked him. Had started to truly like him, to give him pieces of her heart, even though he had been unaware of it.

Which was why the break up (could she really consider it a break up? They had never been officially together) hurt so much.

Tears stung her eyes again but she tried hard to hold them in. A rap at her window startled her and she sat straight up, wide eyes staring at the pane of glass…and the boy behind it.

Standing, she walked stiffly to the window, throwing it open. "What are you doing here Puck?"

The vulnerability, mixed with hope, that she saw in his eyes almost made her go into shock. "I am a heartbreaker," he told her, his voice hoarse. "Always have been. But this time…it's different. I don't know how. I'm supposed to hate you."

Touched by his words, she stretched out a hand, placing it over his heart. "Better be careful Puck. Your squatting on a sloped roof."

"I'm cool." Grinning, he extended his neck, brushing his lips against hers. "As long as you say we're okay."

Though it wasn't exactly what she wanted it to be, looking in his eyes, she knew that, one day, it would be. She could only expect him to grow a little at a time she supposed. "We're okay."

His thumb swept across her lips and she shivered involuntarily. "Don't want to break your heart," he murmured, his lips coming very close to hers, yet not making contact. And then, he said it, softly, tenderly, as if it was the most precious word he had ever uttered. "Not your heart…Rachel."


End file.
